Lucifer
"That's where your wrong, for soon I will become the champion of all life on Earth!" - Lucifer to Athena. "You humans are dangerous beings. I came before you into these worlds, with no purpose, once to be a slave to mortals. But now I have my own purpose, I will become High God, and have humans be slaves. Those that don't obey, are destroyed." - Lucifer explaining his "Purpose". Lucifer is the arch enemy of Aaron Matsuhiro and his friends. He plans to stop at nothing to get his revenge upon the world for his humiliation. Lucifer hates man kind for bringing darkness into the world and having to follow humans, and rather have humans serve them, or perish. His army longs for the day The Divine Kingdom of Light finally falls. When Lucifer took control of Void's body and escaped for one more battle, allied with Set, all the adventure teams came together to finally destroy them both, never to be seen again. After some time came by, he returned with his allies of Pandemonium, and decided to claim revenge on The Miztyk Knights newest generation, only to be defeated again by their new leader, Aaron, and Megan Matsuhiro's son, Arik Matsuhiro. Now he continues his plans for revenge, as he regains his original allies, and acquires some new members as well. Lucifer is powerful, menacing, and vengeful. Origins Lucifer origins come from the Bible, and adds on to John Milton's Poem, "Paradise Lost". He is described as an all powerful fallen angel, who hates mankind and wants them destroyed, by sending hatred and anger into the world, to punish them for their vile acts. Which he made them do in the first place. Lucifer was once one of God's most beautiful and powerful angels, an ArchAngel. However, after God created Man, and made them much like God, that Lucifer became Jealous. So, he created a Rebellion of Angels to try and overthrow God, but was defeated. Lucifer, and his rebel Angels were then Banished from Heaven, and plumited into Pandemonium, and became The Devil. History Lucifer was once one of the greatest of divine beings to the ancient gods of old. One day after hearing from his divine leaders that, the angels now serve humans, he became jealous that he had to serve someone lower than him, so jealous, that a mysterious being appeared, and convincimg him, to rule The Divine Kingdom of Light, reveaing himself as Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, however he was sentenced to live in exile for when he tried to overrun the temple of Divinity. Now he's back and ready to get some payback, and to make matters worse, he is now known as The Fallen Devil God of Darkness, & one of The Dark Ones. When Lucifer lost the a war with The Divine Kingdom of Light, and was banished to the darkness, he never gave his ambition of becoming the highest amoung the Gods. From their, he created The Kingdom of Darkness, a huge kingdom with members that use the power of Darkness to take over an area, or as a method of revenge.With new members joining, by the minute, The Kingdom grows in power until it completly takes over,the United Universe. Lucifer was given from this mysterious enemy, a cursed demon sword known as Crusher Soul Edge. The sword allows the user not only the power to create followers, but also destroy his enemies along with it. He took the sword without a second thought, which caused him to grow in strength, & began to grow in his own Pride. He formed a rebellion to try, & overthrow the The Divine Ones, only to be defeated, & banished for eternity, becoming one of the first lords of evil's offsprings, The Dark Ones. He was sealed away by the Divine Lords, in hopes that he would never escape, & bring darkness back into the United Universe, however, The barrier began to fade when more dark beings appeared, allowing Skeleton King to release him back into the world, ready to claim one thing, supreme revenge. Design Lucifer is designed to follow the look of a count, or an evil king during the time of after Napoleon Bonaparte was exiled. He wanted to get his revenge for what happened back in the past but thwarted every time by Athena and her Knights, even Aaron Matsuhiro has stopped him from taking over the world. When he takes control of Lelouch, he slowly started to posses his his spirit as well. After Duskmon defreated Lelouch, Lucifer was able to take complete control over his body, and transform it into a new form. His new form shares similar traits to Yue from Cardcaptor Sakura, except he also has some of his armor, and wields Geass, The Power of the Kings into a new set for him as added armor. Surprisingly, Lucifer's facial design is similar to the look of Jareth, from Jim Henson's second original film, Labyrinth. but still retains his dark menacing form. After taking Lelouch's body, he gains the facial look more towards Yue, however, still looks menacing. These different designs show how, dangerously powerful, Lucifer can become. Gallery Lucifer.jpg Luciferrk7.jpg Lucifer Face.png Lucifer.png Lucifer1pz3.jpg Settei-Lucifer1.JPG|Line art 1 Settei-Lucifer2.JPG|Line art 2 Sanctuarydesigner-bc296-lucifer.jpg 030df1e2b7a70b3014eb90b5fb46dca5-d4tpa5j.jpg angel_sanctuary__lucifel_by_kehey-d521a4r.jpg Lucifer___Morningstar_by_Split_Heart.png lucifer_angel_sanctuary_by_kehey-d5n4ljr.jpg lucifer_by_crow_god-d5cx9vc.jpg Sirzechs_lucifer.png|Lucifer in human disguise Morningstar.jpg Bscap0260.jpg Lucifer_by_GENZOMAN.jpg A88404484387a43387677e8656395f17.jpg 859f6d3403fceb2f5a513791ffc1bf189009dd05-740.jpg 2357_1181217756.jpg 2357_1181217911.jpg 2357_1181216738.jpg Lucifer_silhouette.jpg|Lucifer's new form in slihouette fallenangel_lucifer_by_fallenangel_lucifer-d39gdj6.jpg 3983.jpg|Lucifer in filght Lucifer_Jason_Lewis_Lucifer__48.jpg MV5BMzk4ODM1MDM1Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTM4MDY0MQ@@._V1._SX450_SY253_.jpg|Lucifer and Michael Hataraku Maou-sama - 05 -1.jpg|Lucifer as a child Moa.png|Lucifer as a young Lelouch in disguise Devil-design.jpg|Lucifer in his injuried Fallen Angel form -Lithiumsaint--Lucifer1.png Lucifer copy.png Luciferdisney.jpeg|Lucifer in his cat form Lucifer1.png|Lucifer's Cat Form as he appears in Kingdom Hearts Lucifer_02.jpg|Lucifer before leading the rebellion Diablo_the_Raven.jpg|Lucifer's secondary animal form, Diablo The Raven Diablo_(Render)_KHBBS.png|Diablo as he appears in Kingdom Hearts 353-01.jpg Lucifer 3.jpg Lucifer33.jpg Trivia *Lucifer will appear in Aaron's second adventure, Aaron's Adventures of Saint Seiya and the Warriors of the Final Holy Battle, afterwords, he will only be Athena's enemy, but Aaron's as well. *Lucifer is the founder and leader of the Kingdom of Darkness. *Lucifer will eventually return from time to time, until making a deal with Lelouch which allows to slowly begin taking over his body until He gains complete control and becomes a newer version of himself, for the rest of the entire series, along with any new friends that The Miztyk Knights will meet. *In Keith's Dark Vision parts 1-3, Lucifer will return in Lelouch's body, and when Lelouch finally meets his end, Lucifer can take complete control, and makes it his own. *Lucifer's name means "morning star". *In the bible, Lucifer was once one of the most strongest, and most beautiful of Angels, but when he created a rebellion against the Light, he was defeated and casted out of heaven, & became The Devil. *Lucifer will also become enemies of Aaron's friends, during his rise to power and continues his plans of conguest. *Lucifer can even take possesion of other people's mind's, if not only for a short while. One example is shown by possessing Laylia, & turning her into The Feared Grey Witch, Karla. *In The Return of Void Cubia, Lucifer will allow himself to be absorbed by Void so he can get every Adventure team, The Miztyk Knights ever made friends with. *In The Journey of Peace, Lucifer will appear one last time to take on the adventure teams, and have the upper hand, until Karla appears with the one item that can seal him away, The Black Cauldron. Eventually The Cauldron is empowered by destruction of The Horned King, pulling him into The Cauldron, and locked away forever (or so our heroes will think of it). *Lucifer will return after some time has passed to claim revenge on the newer generation of The Miztyk Knights. Video This video holds his main theme for Lucifer in the Adventures with The Miztyk Knights. Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney characters Lucifer Category:Main Villain Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:The Kingdom of Darkness Category:Arik's enemies Category:Mythical creatures Category:The Dark Ones Category:Demons